leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Purebreaker/Valentine, My Bloody Valentine
|date = |health=60 |attack=950 |spells=30 |difficulty=50 |hp=410 (+80) |mana = |damage =52 (+3.5) |range =150 |armor =10 (+ 3.4) |magicresist =30 (+1.25) |attackspeed =0.655 (+2.5%) |healthregen =5.5 (+0.6) |manaregen = |speed=350 }}Valentine, My Bloody Valentine is a custom champion in League of Legends. Note I got bored and decided to create champions with the characters from Skull Girls. I present to you guys, Valentine from Skullgirls. She is a high DPS ninja-type character. P.S she's a ninja nurse. Abilities every time she kills an enemy unit. }} Valentine randomly selects a poison vial and loads it in her syringe, her next basic attack will gain 450 range. Once Valentine picks a poison, she will load the same poison if Vial Hazard is reactivated to increase the duration by 1. She can only increase the duration twice. |cooldown= 4 |cost= |costtype= No Cost }} }} }} Valentine dashes through her target slashing it with her bonesaw dealing physical damage. At rank 3, Valentine gains the ability to use EKG Flatliner within 3 seconds after using Savage Bypass. After using Savage Bypass, Valentine will be at the location opposite of her original location (applies to EKG Flatliner). |leveling= |cooldown= 14 |cost= |costtype= No Cost |range= 500 }} Valentine dashes through her target 13 times dealing physical damage each dash. On the 13th hit, Valentine will painfully slash her target while dashing dealing damage equal to a percentage of the target's maximum health. |leveling= of the target's maximum health}} |cooldown= 14 |cost= 10% |costtype= of maximum health |range= 500 }} }} Valentine throws a flurry of 8 scalpels in a straight line each scalpel dealing physical damage to the first target it hits. If a target is hit by all 8 scalpels, the target will be stunned for 2 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= No Cost |range= 1300 }} Valentine slams a pair of defibrillators on the ground, dealing massive physical damage to any opponents in range and reviving any fallen teammates in range back to 30% of their health. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 20% |costtype= maximum health |range= 350 }} Quotes Upon Selection "Time to Operate" Attacking "Time for your physical." "I'll cut you down to size." "This may sting... whispering a bit." "Side effects may include nausea, headaches... and death!" "Tsk tsk...it looks like we'll have to operate." "Sorry, I'm out of lollipops." "Looks like you've got worms." "I guess I made you... obsolete." Movement "You should have that removed." "The head bone is connected to the arm bone... for now." "You don't smell so fresh... " "Just pull the plug." "It's just a flesh wound." "Back to the waiting room!" "Is the patient prepped?" "Let's take a look." Taunt "What a joke." "Want a bandage?" "Open wide..." Joke "Tell me where it hurts..." "Did you miss me?" Upon using Vial Hazard "Ready for your shots?" (First time) "Let's up the dose..." (Second time) "This might pinch" (Third time) Upon using EKG Flatliner "Major surgery!" Upon using Checkmate Incision "Making the incision!" "Dodge this!" "Bandage this!" "Deadly sharp." Upon using Forbidden Procedure: Rebirth Ex Machina "CLEAR!" Upon killing a enemy champion "tone The doctor will see you now..." "Too hot to handle!" "Now we're ready to operate!" "Stone cold... and red hot." "Everyone has a weakness..." Upon killing a female enemy champion "tone Poor little girl." Upon winning the match "tone Lost the will to live?" Lore Valentine is the only survivor of the Last Hope, a group of special Anti-Skullgirl Lab operatives. Before meeting their end at the hands of the Skullgirl, the Last Hope worked for the mysterious Lab Zero and performed duties ranging from reconnaissance and sabotage to advanced research. Now Valentine dutifully serves the Skullgirl, carrying out her will from the shadows. She keeps to herself, so much of her true nature and personality are unknown. Category:Custom champions